psafandomcom-20200215-history
Berserker
Overview Berserker is a free class in PSA. It has high mobility with its recoil with the axe recall, and is able to throw it's axe far distances. Without his axe, he is also able to use fists to deal damage. the stun-meter wont go up if the enemy is already stunned Moveset Passive PSV: Heavy Hitter Berserker is able to inflict stun for 1.5 seconds, and deal damage at full, and the stun-meter is reset upon inflicting a stun. Attack ATK: Berserker Slash ''(0.4s)'' Slash forawrds for 16 damage (5 stun-meter), ALT: Punch (0.3s) for 13 damage (44 stun-meter).ALT2:'''While Charging AB1 you can dash forwards for 20 damage and low stun. '''Ability 1 AB1: Flying Tomahawk ''(1s)'' Throw your axe for high stun and 12 damage (25 stun-meter), can hit twice when returning, gives the user recoil upon catching after using AB2, move faster while axe isn't in hand. Has a 0.3s delay but can be Held. Ability 2 AB2: Cataclysm ''(6s)'' Jump up and slam down dealing 5-15 damage (30 stun-meter) Critical CRT: Berserk ''(100%)'' Gain increased speed, armor, and lifesteal effects for 6 seconds after 0.5s. Inflicts: Effect: Haste, Effect: Lifesteal, and Effect: Armor. Buffs and Nerfs & Changes v1.3.9.2 - AB1 delay 0.5s->0.3s - AB1 cooldown 2s->1s - AB2 radius increased v1.3.9.1 - ATK damage 15->16 - ATKALT damage 10->13 - ATKALT stun 33->44 - AB1 damage 12->16 - AB1 stun 47->25 - AB1 cooldown 3s->2s - AB1 now has a 0.5s delay but can be held - AB2 stun is always 30 - AB2 cooldown 7s->6s - New ATKALT2 - While charging AB1, you can dash forwards for 20 damage and low stun v1.3.9 - AB2 cooldown 5s>7s - Reduced AB2 leap distance and hitbox size - Reduced AB1 recoil - AB1 cooldown 1s>3s - Removed knockback from AB1 v1.3.8 - ATK damage 12->15 - ATK stun reduced - ATKALT damage 7->10 - ATKALT hitbox more accurate - AB2 max damage 15->20 - AB2 stun reduced v1.3.6 - Recoil applies as long as airborne, no need to use AB2 - Shield HP resist against stun damage 90%->40% - Now good at crushing shields! v1.3.4 - ATK damage 14->12 - AB2 stun reduced - Stun DMG reduced knockback against STOPPED players v1.3.3 - ATK damage 12->14 - AB1 hitstun for 0.1s on hit - Increased recoil from AB1 - Added knockback to AB2 - AB2 min damage 4->5 - AB2 stun massively increased v1.3.2 - ATK damage 15->12 - ATK ALT damage 8->7 - AB1 damage 15->12 - AB2 max damage 20->15 - AB2 min damage 5->4 - Increased stun damage on all attacks - Stun damage decays much faster v1.3.0 - ATK damage 16->15 - ATK stun 7->5 - +2.5 speed while axe is thrown - Minor AB2 rework, now has 2 hitboxes - Hitbox 1 is smaller and only hits grounded, does high damage but medium stun - Hitbox 2 is larger and hits airborne, does very low damage but higher stun v1.2.9 -Minor increase on AB1 recoil -Minor knockback on stun v1.2.8 -Greatly decreased AB1 recoil velocity v1.2.7 -Slightly reduced recoil jump distance v1.2.6 -Reduced stun damage against Shield HP -Stun damage decays slightly faster -AB2 stun damage 40 -> 30 -Changed CRITICAL animation v1.2.5 -Updated AB1ALT description -Increased stun damage on all attacks v1.2.2 -AB1 damage 12 -> 15 -AB1 velocity increated -CRT has a 0.5s delay v1.1.4 -Fixed Berserker and Chrono map glitches v1.1.0 -Berserker CRT now has 5 armor v1.0.9 -Berserker now does more stun on AB1 (44) v1.0.7 -Berserker AB1 damage reduced to 12 -Berserker AB1 stun damage reduced to 28 -Berserker AB1 reduced to 1s CD -Berserker AB1 now slightly affected by gravity Trivia * During 4/1/2019 (April Fools), Berserker was renamed to "KRATOS"